It is necessary to test various performances of linear actuators after they are well assembled, particularly thrust. As an existing thrust testing method, a linear actuator is placed vertically, with the jack facing upward; counterweights in different weight are provided at the upper end of the jack; and then the linear actuator is operated so that the jack pushes the counterweights upward. The existing thrust testing methods are very inconvenient. It is necessary to place the counterweights at the upper end of the jack, so the movement of the counterweights is inconvenient, resulting in high working intensity of the test operators.